


Sticky Situations

by trinketries



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinketries/pseuds/trinketries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun fully acknowledges that he is not the cleanliest person; sometimes it takes a sharp eye and well-developed gross motor skills to navigate across his dorm room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Situations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **au!summer 2012** for [nerveless](http://nerveless.livejournal.com/).

Woohyun fully acknowledges that he is not the cleanliest person; sometimes it takes a sharp eye and well-developed gross motor skills to navigate across his dorm room. The thing is that he also feels strongly about impressing certain people, so when he manages to get his first hookup of the semester, he goes through a bit of a cleaning streak _just in case._

And because of that _just in case_ , it's a mixed blessing to have a roommate whose schedule matches up with Woohyun's in a way that keeps them from seeing each other all day. Still, Woohyun has worked through worse rooming situations, so he settles for sticking a post-it on their door rather than texting Sungyeol while he's in class.

Woohyun writes, _please clean your coffee stains off the table_ , before heading out to grab some lunch.

When he returns to pick up one of his textbooks later that afternoon, he's a little surprised to see a blue slip of paper instead of the yellow one he placed himself.

It reads: _sorry i can't always see them under your laundry._

Woohyun frowns and decides to leave another note in case Sungyeol stops by again. This time he writes, _i would move things out of the way but there's no room in ~~your~~ my closet_ , and then departs for class.

—

"Yeah. This is kind of rough," Hoya says. He hands the blue note that reads, _there'll be room once i can hang my projects on the wall--it's hard to find space between all of the posters_ , back to Woohyun. "At least you don't have to deal with him in person."

Woohyun mulls this over for a moment. He asks, "How do you verbally slap someone?"

—

Woohyun is in the middle of writing out a note that states, _friendly reminder that pizza boxes do not go in the dresser. the gym is open if you need to build up muscle to do something like walk all the way to the trashcan_ , when Hoya walks into the hall.

"I have to be honest. This is getting so ridiculous that I'm not entirely convinced you even have a roommate," Hoya says. "I've never seen him in person, and I live next door."

Woohyun groans, " _But I don't drink coffee._ "


End file.
